


Birthright

by ingridmatthews



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Drabble, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia has a short conversation with Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Collection).



After Han's death, the ghost of Leia's father appeared to her in a halo of blue light. She'd been in the middle of examining her brother's old lightsaber when he materialized, young and scarred, with a peculiar gleam in his eye.

She quickly put the weapon down. "Why are you here?"

He examined her with a barely disguised hunger. "To remind you of who you are."

Leia stiffened and locked the saber away, trembling. "I know who I am."

"Do you?"

There was Vader in his voice and in spite of the locks, the saber flew into her hand anyway.


End file.
